Vampire Fruit Demon possesses Scary Godmother/Mac releases Luna, Celestia, and Scary Godmother's souls
This is how Vampire Fruit Demon possesses Scary Godmother and Mac releases Luna, Celestia, and Scary Godmother's souls goes in Return to Screaming Death Island. finds a lair Mac Grimborn: Nya? he sees Scary Godmother strapped into an altar Scary Godmother: You snuck up on me, you jerk! Let me out! Mac hides behind a rock as Ryker Grimborn commandeers the machine as Scary Godmother struggles to escape, to no avail as the claw operates and shines light on her Scary Godmother: This can't be good. claw goes through her chest to get her soul Scary Godmother: No, no no no no no, oh no. claw begins removing her soul Scary Godmother: NOOOO!!!!! claw moves her soul forward as her soul gasps at her lifeless body Scary Godmother's soul: Hey, put back my soul! chuckles as the claw goes towards the cauldron Scary Godmother's soul: That is so uncool. claw messes up her hair Scary Godmother's soul: And you're messing up my hair. claw then stops halfway to lower her soul into the cauldron Scary Godmother's soul: You're a jerk! J-E-R-... Godmother's soul is dropped into the cauldron Scary Godmother's soul: yelps Erk! a Vampire Fruit Demon arrives and walks to Scary Godmother's lifeless body and lifts her head up and opens her mouth and its right arm evaporates like mist as it flows through her mouth as its left arm and head enter her entire body as it possesses her as we view the end of the mist. Scary Godmother's body twitches and twitches as the Vampire Fruit Demon controls her body as her head goes down. Scary Godmother lifts her head up and opens her eyes as they turn yellow much to Mac's horror Mac Grimborn: Scary Godmother. two Dragon Hunters unstrap the possessed Scary Godmother as she faces one on her right Possessed Scary Godmother: (male voice) Akodu. the one on her left Mikenopa. possessed Scary Godmother leaves as the two Dragon Hunters follow her as Johann also leaves when Mac feels sorrow Mac Grimborn: Nya. they leave, Mac sees his chance Mac Grimborn: Now's my chance. approaches the cauldron and sees floating souls he hears Luna's soul Luna's soul: Mac! Mac! Mac Grimborn: Princess Luna? picks her soul up Luna's soul: sighs Thank Loki. Now let me go. lets go of Luna's soul Luna's soul: I always knew you were a hero, Mac! Luna's possessed body follows the other females' possessed bodies inside a mansion soul sees her possessed body and boosts faster Luna's soul: Yo-hoo! possessed body sees her soul coming faster it jumps into her possessed body body twitches as the Vampire Fruit Demon jumps out of her body it gets ready to strike when bright dots appear on it Vampire Fruit Demon dissolves in the sunlight gets up and heads inside we cut back to the cave picks up Celestia's soul Mac Grimborn: Princess Celestia! Celestia's soul: Mac! Mac Grimborn: You're a floating head! Celestia's soul: I know. he sends her soul in the air cut with Celestia's possessed body Possessed Celestia: Make sure everything is ready for the ceremony. two men and the possessed Celestia part their ways soul sees her possessed body Celestia's soul: I'm coming, beautiful! the door closes as her soul bumps into it at the cave, Mac picks up Scary Godmother's soul Scary Godmother's soul: